História (FNaF3)
Sinopse Trinta anos após a Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear fechar as suas portas, os acontecimentos que lá ocorreram tornaram-se nada mais do que rumor e memória da infância, mas os proprietários da "Pavores Fazbear: A Atração de Horror" estão determinados a reviver a lenda e tornar a experiência a mais autêntica possível aos clientes, indo ao alcance para encontrar tudo que poderia ter sobrevivido a décadas de abandono e ruínas. No início, apenas conchas vazias, uma mão, um gancho e um velho boneco de papel foram encontrados, mas em seguida, foi feita uma descoberta notável... A atração tem agora um animatrônico. Bad Ending thumb|240px|O Bad Ending, após completar o jogo normalmente. Completar o jogo normalmente, sem tomar medidas adicionais nos minigames (os famosos "cake endings") resultará no "Bad Ending." O minigame da Noite 5 sempre será o mesmo: controlar o espírito de uma criança morta, navegar pela pizzaria até achar Purple Man no quarto escondido cercado pelos espíritos das cinco crianças. Após de uma curta cena, onde Purple Man se depara com seu terrível fim dentro do traje do Springtrap, a tela ficará preta e o jogador irá se deparar com a cabeça do traje de cinco animatrônicos quebradas, cada uma com uma luz que brilha através do buraco dos olhos. Acima das cabeças quebradas, é possível ler a frase "bad ending." As cabeças que aparecem na tela são, respectivamente, da esquerda para a direita, de Freddy Fazbear, Foxy, Chica e Bonnie, com a cabeça de um personagem desconhecido ao fundo (possivelmente Golden Freddy), embora isso não seja confirmado. "Neutral" Ending thumb|left|190px|O artigo de jornal do fim "neutro".thumb|Após clarear a imagem... Springtrap é revelado. Completando o jogo no modo Nightmare, independentemente do progresso nos minigames, oferecerá ao jogador um final extra, muitas vezes chamado de "neutral" ending ou fim "neutro." Esse final consiste numa tela onde um jornal aparece, assim como no início de cada jogo da série. A manchete diz "It Burns! Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!" (traduzindo: "Ela Queimou! A Pavores Fazbear é totalmente incendiada!") e informa ao leitor que o local foi queimado devido a uma fiação defeituosa. O artigo é acompanhado de uma foto da estatueta de Freddy Fazbear, a qual demonstra uma aparência triste, além de um texto que diz que os poucos itens recuperados iriam à leilão. Clareando a imagem do artigo revelará o rosto de Springtrap que aparece ao fundo. Good Ending thumb|240px|O Good Ending, após completar o jogo com todos os cake endings. Completando o jogo com todos os "cake endings" premiará o jogador com o "good ending." O último minigame é o mesmo que acontece no bad ending, com Purple Man sendo cercado pelos espíritos das crianças e depois sendo esmagado pelos mecanismos do Springtrap. Após a tela ficar preta, o jogador será apresentado a uma outra versão da tela do bad ending: as mesmas quatro cabeças dos animatrônicos aparecem quebradas no chão, só que dessa vez elas não possuem luzes em seu interior e a quinta cabeça está longe de ser vista. Acima das cabeças, uma frase acinzentada mostra "the end." em letras minúsculas. Clarear essa tela não mostrará a quinta cabeça de animatrônico, que pode ser considerada totalmente ausente da imagem. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Enredo Categoria:Enredo (FNaF3)